


oh, your love is sunlight

by starrynight (starsandroses)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine’s Ship Challenge, a lot of swearing courtesy of (1) miu (2) fuyuhiko and (3) mondo, will add ship/character/other tags as i post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starrynight
Summary: a collection of stories from my favorite danganronpa ships- sweet, soft and romantic.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Asahina Aoi/Celestia Ludenberg, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Ogami Sakura, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Oowada Mondo, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	1. one- saimota

As a rule, Shuichi preferred to keep to a schedule. It made his days easier when he could fall back onto a pre-planned routine if something went wrong. On the other hand, his boyfriend only followed a schedule when JAXA printed it out and handed it to him. Kaito wasn’t good at staying still, and if he could have his way, he and Shuichi would be on spontaneous trips once a week. It had taken a while for them to strike a balance, but the middle ground worked best for them anyway.

Nights like tonight were found in the middle ground. Shuichi only had to find the next new moon on the calendar to know when they would go, and Kaito found new places for them every month. Tonight, they were in a park a few hours outside of the city, where the smell of sweet flowers surrounded them.

Kaito had brought a blanket with them, a necessity on spring nights. Shuichi carried two thermoses, (milk tea for him, and green for Kaito). The detective was content to let his lover pick out a spot, and when the astronaut finally found a good place on the side of a hill, Shuichi sat down beside him, handing him his tea.

“Thanks, Shu!” Kaito grinned, leaning into the detective as he took a sip from his drink. 

Shuichi hummed. “What are we looking for tonight?”

“We should be able to see Jupiter and Saturn tonight- they’ll be close to each other, and they’ll be the brightest objects in the sky. Most of the constellations surrounding Pegasus, like Andoromoda and Cassius-”

“-That’s the one you say looks like a house, right?”

“Yup! And for the zodiac, Leo- both Shirogane and Shinguji are Leos by the way- will be the easiest to spot tonight.”

“Oh cool.” Kaito pointed towards the horizon, where he traced the constellation. Shuichi followed along, listening to Kaito find other constellations in the sky. When Kaito pointed out the two planets rising over the skyline, Shuichi’s focus was caught by a streak of light crossing the sky. “Oh, Kaito!”

“What’s up?”

“I think I just saw a meteor.”

Kaito looked up at the sky, scanning for another shooting star. “Huh, I don’t think we were due for a meteor shower. Hmm… it was probably just a stray meteorite. Still, that’s awesome Shu! Did you make a wish on it?”

“No, I didn’t…” Shuichi, filled with a brief moment of confidence, continued. “What would I need to wish for? I have everything I need right here.”

In the starlight, Shuichi saw pink flush across Kaito’s face. “Geez, you can’t just say things like that out of nowhere.”

Shuichi felt his own face burn red, but he laughed it away. “I got to keep you on your toes somehow, don’t I?”

Kaito didn’t respond; instead, he reached over and squeezed Shuichi’s hand. It wasn’t often that Shuichi could render the astronaut speechless, but it was always a bit sweet when he could. 

Shuichi leaned closer to his boyfriend, laying his head against Kaitos's shoulder. “So, I think you were saying something about Jupiter’s moons?”

That got Kaito talking again, and Shuichi closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to seem to the sound of his boyfriend’s passionate rambling and the matching beat of his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saimota is probably my favorite v3 ship, i love their dynamic and i think they would be really good for each other. also i want to go on a stargazing date so bad. it’s probably my dream date haha


	2. two- celeshina

The sun burned Aoi’s back as she walked up the path to the cottage. It was a subtle warmth, a nice feeling that made the swimmer feel cozy. It was a drastic difference from the cold ocean she had just been swimming in. Her hair was almost dry, but she let it hang down anyway. 

She continued her way up the path, taking her time. She stopped to pick a few flowers along the path, baby’s breath and bright poppies. They weren’t as dark as her girlfriend’s normal aesthetic, but she had a feeling Celeste would still like them. 

When she reached the cottage, she threw the door open without care. The smell of milk tea filled the air, and Aoi spotted Celeste’s favorite tea set on the table. Aoi’s stomach rumbled at the scent, and she giggled to herself at the sound. They had some extra pastries (sadly, no donuts. Aoi had eaten them all the day before) from their trip to town two days ago. They would satisfy her stomach. But first…

Aoi walked throughout the cottage they’d rented, humming to herself. The vacation had been good for the both of them- Aoi had her first Olympics in less than two months, and while Celeste had been winning gambles left and right, the stakes and challenges were getting higher with each match. The stress had been building, so they decided to run away from it all for a little bit. And well, it had been exactly what they needed. 

Surprisingly, Celeste was not in the bath- she had been spending a lot of her alone time in the cottage’s lavish bathtub. Aoi eventually found her in their shared bedroom, with a bottle of black nailpolish between her hands. The gambler looked up with a small smile on her face. “Hello, dearest. How was your swim?”

Aoi sat down next to her girlfriend, pressing a quick kiss to Celeste’s forehead. The gambler was hard to fluster, but Aoi could see the faintest hints of blush on her face. Giggling again, Aoi answered. “Good! Ocean swimming always reminds me of my childhood, when I would go swimming with Yuta.”

Then, Aoi remembered the flowers in her hands. “Oh, these are for you!”

Celeste’s smile became a little sweeter as she took the flowers.”They’re lovely. Thank you, love. And it’s always good to see you enjoying yourself. Now, do you have any ideas for today?”

“Hmm. Not really. And besides, You went on that really long walk on the beach with me yesterday, so it’s your turn to decide.” 

“I will admit, I was hoping you would say that. I remember seeing a lovely spot on our stroll yesterday that would be lovely for a picnic.”

“Oh, that sounds fun! And I’m getting pretty hungry, so!”

“Lovely. I will go fetch my parasol and the picnic basket. Then we can gather our meal together.” Celeste leaned over to kiss Aoi’s forehead. “You can join me after you change out of your swimsuit.”

Unlike her girlfriend, Aoi allowed her emotions to live on her sleeve. Her eyes brightened from the kiss, and she nodded happily as Celeste left to go find her fancy umbrella. Hina changed quickly, slipping in her favorite red hoodie before leaving the bedroom behind, to go have another perfect day with her lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello to the other three celeshina shippers. and everyone else ig.
> 
> jokes aside, i genuinely do enjoy this ship. something about the jockxgoth dynamic is really fun, especially when it’s sapphic...


	3. three- kuzuhina

The sun woke up Hajime. He could feel the warmth of it on his face, and when he finally opened his eyes, he was met with sunlight. It was a good thing to wake up too, rather than the horrible noise the alarm clock Kazuichi had gifted them. 

Beside him, Fuyuhiko groaned, burying his face into Hajime’s chest. The yakuza was the farthest thing from a morning person, and if he was allowed, he would sleep until noon. Hajime couldn’t let his boyfriend do that, but since it was the weekend, he could allow him a few more minutes of sleep.

Hajime tried to sit up, but Fuyuhiko had wrapped his arms around him sometime during the night, and he surprisingly had a death grip. Hajime sighed. Well, he did just say he'd let Fuyuhiko sleep longer...

Fuyuhiko seemed to have sensed Hajime’s movement, but instead of waking up, he moved closer to Hajime. Hajime sighed again, but this time, the noise sounded fond. He reached over with his free hand- the only part of his body that wasn’t being held by his boyfriend- and brushed the yakuza’s hair away from his face. The sunlight complimented Fuyuhiko like it always did. It made his blond hair seem almost golden, and under more direct sunlight, it made his hair match his eye.

Fuyuhiko shifted again, this time opening his eye. Voice heavy with sleep, he slurred out, “What time is it…?”

“Good morning to you too,” Hajime responded, before looking over at the clock on their nightstand. “It’s almost eight o’clock.”

“Then I’m going back to sleep.” Fuyuhiko groaned, closing his eyes again.

“I was going to let you. But mind letting me go? I can go make breakfast.”

“Why the fuck would I let you go? You’re warm. It’s gonna be cold if you leave.”

Hajime laughed, shaking his head fondly. “Or, consider. You let me go now, and I’ll have a hot breakfast ready and we can sit outside and eat.”

“Shit. You drive a hard bargain, you bastard.”

“Is that a yes?” Hajime asked.

Fuyuhiko released Hajime from his death grip. “I guess. However, if you give me any of your fucking disgusting black coffee-”

“I know, I know, you need sugar,”

Fuyuhiko grumbled something under his breath, before curling himself up in his blankets. Hajime laughed again, pushing his sheets off. Before he left the bed, he leaned over and kissed Fuyuhiko on the cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too, bastard.” 

Hajime grinned, finally getting out of bed. He moved Fuyuhiko’s eyepatch closer to the edge of the nightstand, so his boyfriend wouldn’t have to struggle to find it when he finally got out of bed. Then, he left their bedroom, slowly closing the door behind him as he prepared for breakfast and when Fuyuhiko finally climbed out to bed to join him, they could start another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuzuhina brainrot!!! their free time events are so sweet 
> 
> also maybe I’ll start posting non rarepairs !! maybe !! maybe


	4. four- akanidai

Akane’s arms burned, and a bead of sweat trailed down her face. Her heartbeat was pounding through her ears, and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. It felt incredible, scaling the mountain with nothing but her bare hands and only a safety harness if she fell. It wasn’t often that she felt like she had control of her life, but up here? She felt incredibly free.

A quick glance upwards showed that she was almost at the outlook. Her grin grew even bigger with the victory in sight. She paused her climb to look down and shout, “Come on coach! What’s taking ya so long?”

Only a few meters below her was Nekomaru, who was steadily catching up to her. He called back, “I’m catching up to you! I’ll beat you!”

“Not a chance!” Picking up her pace, she continued her climb. Her muscles ached, and she knew later, when they returned home, her body would kill her, but it was so worth it. Soon enough, the outlook was in reach, and she pulled herself up to the cliffside. As soon as she could stand, she peered over the edge and shouted, “What was that ‘bout beating me?”

Nekomaru grinned up at her, “You win, you win, but I’ll get you next time.”

“Sure, sure.” Akane settled down on the rock, stretching her sore muscles so they won’t hurt as badly later. Soon enough, her boyfriend joined her, looking down at the world below them.

“It’s a nice view, isn’t it?” 

Akane shrugged. “Didn’t really take it in.”

Nekumaru hummed, pushing the backpack he’d been carrying off. He handed her his water bottle, which she took with thanks. The cold water felt amazing, and she guzzled it down in seconds. “Did ya-”

“Bring food? Akane Owari, we’ve been dating for six months, and I’ve known you for twice as long. And a manager always knows his athletes best.” Nekomaru pulled out a container of food, and when he handed it to Akane, she could feel that it was still warm. “I had Teruteru make us dinner.”

“You’re the best.” Akane said, feeling her face burn. It always felt weird, having things like food and care freely available to her, but the fears had started to die down the longer Nekomaru stayed by her side. She didn’t think her fears would ever truly go away, nor did she think she would be able to admit how much her childhood had rattled her. But up here? Her past seemed far behind her.

Nekomaru nudged her. “Look!”

Akane snapped herself to attention, looking to where her boyfriend was pointing. The sun was beginning to set over the mountains, leaving their surroundings colored by golden light. “Wow. That’s something else, ain’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s a hell of a view.”

Akane grinned, leaning against her boyfriend as she dug into her dinner, watching the sun with him until it set beneath the horizon, leaving her and her lover underneath the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akanidai,,, good. i’ve talked about how much i love their relationship in either a romantic or a platonic way.


	5. five- training trio

The snow had finally stopped. It had been falling for three days, shifting between soft showers and near blizzard. If Kaito had to guess, there were over two feet of snow on the ground. But the city had cleared off the sidewalks, and well. As much as he loved his partners and knew they loved him, they needed to get out of their apartment before one of them lost their mind.

So here they were- Shuichi and Maki wrapped up in scarves and jackets, while Kaito himself was merely wearing one of his JAXA sweatshirts. Maki had scolded him about it, warning about the cold he was (probably) going to get, but he was naturally warm and didn’t want to smell, okay? Shuichi had simply laughed, and offered to hold Kaito’s hands when he eventually got cold. 

Now, Shuichi was holding both his and Maki’s hands and they walked around the block, pointing out things in storefronts that they would buy for each other and laughing at a couple across the street. But eventually, the cold settled into all of their bones, so they spent twenty minutes trying to find a cafe that sold drinks at a reasonable price. Eventually, Shuichi with his detective supervision found a perfect little spot, and they stumbled inside.

Maki chose their booth- out of the way but with access to a window, and Kaito left them to get their orders. (Shuichi’s anxiety always got worse when it came to ordering from counters, and Maki had a tendency to scare the shit out of people when she was nervous, and Kaito didn’t want to put either of them through emotional distress. Besides, Kaito liked talking with people). He got their drinks- black tea with a slight bit of honey for Maki, a london fog latte for Shuichi, and in a burst of recklessness, he let the barista choose his drink for him. It smelled sweet, so Kaito thought he’d like it. 

When he rejoined his partners, Shuichi and Maki were discussing the latest true kind podcast they had been listening to- a serial stabbing, if he remembered them telling him about it. Kaito placed Maki’s tea down in front of her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The assassin blushed, swatting him away. Kaito grinned, moved over to Shuichi to kiss the forehead as he handed him his latte. The detective’s flush was a bit more subtle than Maki’s, but it was there, and it made Kaito’s heartbeat a little faster, between the two’s blushes. 

His grin even widened as he sat down across from them. Maki glanced at his drink, “What’s that?”

“I don’t know! I let the barista choose.”

“That sounds about right.” Shuichi nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

Kaito laughed a little, taking a drink. It was sweet but in a fruity way. He decided he liked it. Maki took a sip of her tea, before going back to the conservation with Shuichi about the crime. Kaito joined in at random intervals, asking about the case and trying to predict the culprit, and by the end of the date, the drink wasn’t the only thing keeping Kaito’s chest warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the OT3!!! i just think that the three of them should hold hands and be happy


	6. six- soniaki

Sonia hummed, flipping to the next page in her book. It was a fantastic thriller, a recommendation from the writer in the class before her, who Sonia was slowly befriending. That aside, the novel was fantastic, and Sonia was so close to learning who the serial killer was. Of course, she had her theory- the barista’s alibis were flimsy at best, and she had mentioned a specialty almond milk and cinnamon drink that would be an easy cover for cyanide…

Beside her, Chiaki groaned, staring down at her switch. “What’s the matter, my love?”

“I’m just having bad luck today… I’ve gotten the same recipe three times today… I think.”

Sonia peered down at her girlfriend’s screen. Her little character ran around her island, which had taken her months to perfect. Chiaki had also convinced her to buy a switch to play the game with her, and Sonia would admit she had been neglecting her island. However, she did like to play the game with her lover, and she knew it was Chiaki’s guilty pleasure game. 

“I bet you’ll find what you’re looking for, dear. They do not call you the Ultimate Gamer for nothing.”

Chiaki flushed. “Thanks, Sonia… How’s your book?”

“I am enjoying it greatly! I believe that I have solved the case, I am just waiting for my theory to be confirmed. Then I can continue into the next book in the series.”

Chiaki leaned up against her, snuggling deeper as she continued to play her game. Sonia smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, before returning to her book. After a few minutes, she yelled out, “Ah-ha!”

“You were right?” Chiaki asked, not looking away from her console.

“I was indeed!” Sonia stretched her arms. “I’m going to get a new book, and possibly some of the cookies we bought yesterday. Would you like anything, dear?”

“Cookies sound good...I think.”

“Alrighty! I will return shortly.” Sonia got up from their couch. She pushed off their shared blanket, making sure it covered her resting girlfriend. It took a few minutes for her to find the next book in the series- she liked to have a little ‘organized chaos’ in her life. Next, she moved into the kitchen, finding the cookies still wrapped in their pretty packaging. They tasted similar to one of Sonia’s favorite Novoselic desserts. They reminded the princess of her home, and there was something sweet about sharing them with Chiaki. After balancing the treats on top of her book, she returned to the coach. “I’m back!”

“Thanks, Sonia. Love you.” Chiaki took a cookie from the pile. Before she could get back to her game, Sonia reached over and grabbed her hand. Before Chiaki could react, Sonia kissed her hand. 

“I love you too, dearest.” 

Chiaki blushed again, smiling up at her before looking at her game. Sonia grinned back, snuggling back into the couch to enjoy the rest of the evening with her lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sonia and chiaki are such a good pair, they deserve happiness


	7. seven- kaemaki

Kaede was always at peace when she played piano. The feel of her fingers against the keys was the most familiar thing in her life, and the music she made was the most calming noise she knew. But tonight, even her piano could calm her. She kept glancing at her phone, which had stopped going off twenty minutes ago when she had gotten off the phone with Shuichi and Kaito. She didn’t know what they were doing now, and she hoped they were calmer than her. Well, she doubted they could be calm, it was eleven o’clock at night and-

The door cracked open, and Kaede sprung off of her bench. At the door was Maki, breathing deeply. Kaede ran to her side, grabbing her girlfriend’s hands. “Oh my god oh my god you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Maki answered, her voice quiet and soft. 

“Oh god, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m not hurt, just a little bruising. Nothing I can handle, nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” 

Kaede sighed with relief, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Maki slowly hugged her back. The pianist took in the smell of Maki’s shampoo, which was faint after Maki’s work, but it was still there and it was the comfort Kaede had been looking for. “We’ve all been worried sick about you.”

“All?”

“Just me Kaito and Shuichi. Another hour and we probably would have to call the rest of our high school class.”

“That would have been a clusterfuck.”

“Yeah, probably. But gosh, Maki, what happened?”

“There was… a complication. I don’t want to talk about it, but I promise I didn’t get really hurt.”

Kaede sighed. “I didn’t know that. I was… I was terrified that something had happened to you. I didn’t know if you were coming home tonight.”

Maki was quiet for a second. Then, she backed out of the hug. Confusion filled Kaede’s mind before Maki’s hands cupped her face. “I will always come home to you, no matter who I have to get through to get here.”

Kaede leaned into her girlfriend, hugging her again. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kaede leaned back. “Now, you need to call Kaito and Shuichi.”

Maki winced. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, you do. They care about you, Maki, and they were worried sick.”

“I know that… I’ll take care of that now.”

Kaede leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll make us some tea, okay?”

“Thanks, Kaede.” Make gave her a tiny smile, before pulling out her phone, and dialing a number they were both familiar with. “Hi, Shuichi… it’s me…”

Kaede left her to call, entering their kitchen to brew the tea. She chose lavender- god knew they both needed to relax. Soon, Maki joined her, and Kaede decided to ignore the tear tracing her girlfriend’s cheek. “How’d it go?”

“There’s about a fifty percent chance that Kaito is going to show up at our doorstep to cry at me about taking care of myself.”

“He’s kinda right.”

“Maybe.” Maki agreed, reaching over to grab two teacups for the two of them.

“Also, you need to take a bath,” Kaede said, pouring the tea.

“Do I smell that bad?”

“No! You just… Well, you’d had a long night. I thought you would like to relax a bit…”

“I was joking, Kaede. A bath sounds nice. You should take one before me though. I stressed you out a lot tonight.”

Kaede smiled up at her girlfriend, handed her the tea. “It’s okay. You’re home now. And that’s all that matters.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, week one is finished!!! hell yeah!! kaemaki's to celebrate!


	8. eight- ikuzono

“Is anyone looking at me?” 

Mukuro scanned their surroundings. The park they were visiting was pretty busy, with children running around a playground, and couples having picnics on the grass. Even with all the people there, none of them seemed to be interested in Mukuro or her girlfriend. For once. “I think we’re good.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Sayaka leaned over to grab Mukuro’s hand. “I really do not want to deal with the press today. And as much as I love my fans, I want to just spend time with you.”

Mukuro blushed a bit, squeezing Sayaka’s hand back. It was nice to have her girlfriend to herself, even if just for a little bit. She loved Sayaka, and would always support her idol career, but she always preferred when the two of them were alone together.

Sayaka began to lead her along the path, her hoodie strings dangling as she walked. The hoodie was an old one of Mukuro’s, and it was one of Sayaka’s favorite “disguises” to wear in public. She had paired the hoodie with a pair of sunglasses that looked like they were a gift from Junko, and a hat she had probably stolen from Leon. The outfit was a little bit of a mess, but was as good a disguise as Sayaka would get- it both covered her face, and well. No one would look at the clothes and think, “Ah, yes. This is what an idol wears.”

Mukuro felt someone’s eyes on her- all her years on the battlefield had trained her to be vigilant after all. After taking a glance around her, she realized it was Sayaka staring at her, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I.. well I just thought you looked pretty.”

Mukuro blushed again. “I’m not wearing anything special…”

“Maybe it’s because you always look pretty!”

“Sayaka!” Mukuro hissed, her face bright red now.

The idol grinned, pulling her along. “Come on! I see an ice-cream stand up ahead. I want some strawberry. And besides, I think you need something to cool your face down!”

“Sayaka!” Mukuro laughed, allowing her girlfriend to drag her along, enjoying the time she had with her under the summer sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little short !! sorry ikuzono stans I’ll get back to u


	9. nine- akamota

When Kaede finally put her sheet music away, it was eleven o’clock at night. She didn’t believe the clock at first, but when she glanced out her lab’s window, all she saw was darkness and stars. “Geez…”

She gently shut her piano’s lid and shut down the rest of her lab as she left it. The music hall of Hope’s Peaks talent labs was just as dark as it was outside. How had she let time slip her by so easily? Sure, she loved her piano and could definitely get enthralled by it, but she liked to believe she could at least keep track of the world around her!

Shaking her head a little, she left the talent lab behind her. As she stepped outside the building, however, she double-taked. “Kaito?”

Leaning against the wall of the building was her boyfriend, Kaito. The astronaut seemed to have been asleep, as he sprung to life when Kaede called his name. “Oh! Hi Kaede.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to walk you back to the dorms! I must have come a little too early though, haha.”

Kaede shook her head again, smiling softly at Kaito. “No, you were probably on time. I got distracted and came out late.” 

Kaito shrugged, moving to Kaede’s side. “I mean it’s your talent! You gotta do your best to improve yourself and your talent when you can. However, you gotta take care of yourself!”

Kaede laughed, taking her boyfriend’s hand. “Come on, lets get going. I’m getting tired.”

They walked back to the dorms, swinging hands as they made their way back. Kaito pointed out constellations and they walked, and Kaede tried to match them to stories she’d learned through him and Kiyo. After a while, however, Kaede felt the chill of the night air finally get under her skin. 

Kaito noticed her shivering after a few minutes. “You okay?”

“Just a little chilly, that’s all.”

Kaito let go of her hand. Confused, Kaede glanced up at him. Kaito didn’t notice; instead, he shrugged off her jacket and handed it to her. “Here! Can’t let you get cold.”

“Won’t you get cold, then?” 

“Nah, I’m used to the chill! I’ve spent a lot of nights outside stargazing, you know! Even if I wasn’t, I couldn’t let you be uncomfortable.”

Kaede smiled up at him. “Alright then.” 

She pulled on his jacket, warming up within seconds. The jacket was already warm from Kaito, but it was also too big on her. “How do I look!”

“Pretty as always! But hey, maybe I gotta start wearing it normally, it looks good.”

“You won’t do it, it’s part of your brand.”

Kaito laughed, retaking her hand. “You’re right, you’re right.”

“Always am!” 

As they approached the dorms, Kaede spoke up. “Wanna get breakfast off campus tomorrow? Kirumi showed me a nice cafe that I think we’d like.”

“I’m down if you’re down!”

“Alright then! See you in the morning?”

“Yup! Love ya, Kaede.”

“Love you too, Kaito. Night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two sunshine characters (with underlining issues they do not want to address)?? yes! sign me up!


	10. ten- sakura/kyoko

Kyoko woke up at exactly six-thirty in the morning. She had trained her body a long time ago to wake up in the early hours of the morning, and even though it was a Sunday, that didn’t mean her internal clock would just shut off. There was a part of her that wanted to curl back into her blankets, but instead, she pulled herself out of bed. Sunshine was slowly pouring in through her window, and a smile formed on her face as she pulled up her hair. Her gloves were placed next to the nightstand, a sweet gesture from Sakura, no doubt. The detective pulled on her gloves, then left the bedroom.

Like always, Sakura sat at the kitchen table. Her girlfriend smiled up at her, “Good morning, Kyoko dear.”

“Morning,” Kyoko said, sitting down next to her. Sakura had brewed them tea like she did every morning after her meditation. No matter how busy they became, no matter how many cases and tournaments they had to balance, they always made time for their morning tea. “Any plans for the day?”

“Today I plan to take it a little easy- just some stretching and a light jog around the pond. I have a class to teach tomorrow and I do not wish to hinder my students by being sore.”

“That’s reasonable. Besides, you deserve a break.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her tea. “As do you.”

“That’s fair.” Kyoko agreed, taking her own teacup and pouring herself some tea. Today, Sakura had brewed one of her family’s recipes, something sweet and spicy. And sadly, it was uncaffeinated. Sakura had been trying to get Kyoko away from her caffeine dependence, to varying levels of success. “Besides, I planned to take today off. Makoto recommended a television series for me to watch, so I decided I’d give it a chance.”

“Good. It’s good to see you taking care of yourself and relaxing. I think I’ll join you when I finish my exercise. I have a novel I’d like to finish- a recommendation from Hina and Toko.”

“Let me guess. It’s a romantic comedy?”

“Yes it is, you know me well.”

“It comes with dating you for three years.”

Sakura laughed, standing up from the tea. “I’m going to go stretch before my run. Care to join me?”

“No thank you.”

“One day I’ll get you to exercise with me.”

‘Maybe.” Kyoko answered, taking another sip of her tea. “I’ll make some ramen for lunch?”

“Sounds good. Love you, dear.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do these two have a ship name someone please tell me i love them


	11. eleven: kiiruma

It was almost midnight when Kiibo found himself pushing open the door to his and Miu’s apartment. The lights were off in the place, and he let out a sign of relief. Maybe, finally, he had convinced her girlfriend to go to-

“FUCK!” Nevermind.

Kiibo sighed, leaving the bag he had been holding on their kitchen table as he woke through the apartment. As he made his way, he noticed the apartment wasn’t as dark as he thought it was- the light to Miu’s lab was on.

Without hesitation, he threw open the door to the lab. “Miu!”

“What the- oh, hey babe! Wanna see the batshit nuts invention I’ve been working on?”

“Miu, my internal clock tells me it is 11:53 at night. You should be asleep, or at least resting!”

“Bullshit, Keebs! Genius never sleeps, especially the gorgeous girl genius herself-“

Kiibo sighed, moving to join his girlfriend by her workbench. She seemed to have taken their coffee machine apart, and was messing with- honestly, Kiibo wasn’t sure which part of the machine she was messing with. “I bet what you’re making is incredible-“

“Hell yeah it will be! I’m gonna improve this fucker so much it’ll make you piss your pants!”

“-but you need to rest.”

“No time for that, sleep takes too much of my previous time!”

“The world will still be here in the morning. Nothings going to happen overnight to prevent you from continuing in the morning.”

Miu had pushed up her work goggles, and was staring down at her desk. It was rare that she was quiet, and Kiibo knew what was plaguing her. “You’ll wake up in the morning, and everything will still be here. I will still be here, Miu, no matter what.”

A few more beats of silence, before Miu threw off her goggles. “Shit, you’re right.”

“Maybe. Come on, I brought you some hot chocolate from the cafe.”

“You really like that fucking job, huh?”

“I really do enjoy it! However, I do think some of the customers come just to stare at me.”

“Let me at ‘em, babe! I’ll put those whores in their place with-“

“Nope! Not going there, even with the robophobes.”

“You’re no fun!”

Kiibo laughed softly, reaching over to grab Miu’s hand. It was always sweet to see her blush at the smallest of gestures. “Come on. Come yet your treat and we’ll go to bed. And! Before you say anything, I mean to go to sleep.”

Miu pouted. “No fun! But fine. Whatever maybe I am fucking tired.”

“I knew you were.”

“Yeah, yeah, you always do, you shitty little know it all.” 

“Miu, I love you, and loving you has let me know you well by now.”

Miu flushed again, and Kiibo laughed, pulling her into the kitchen, before they would lay down to rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miu: fuck you (lovingly)


	12. twelve- naeishimondo

Makoto woke up with a start. In the back of his mind, a dream was slowly fading away, something with white flowers and sunshine that smelled like happiness. He didn’t know what woke him up, and after a few seconds of silence, he relaxed. Maybe it was something in his dream…

No matter. The clock on the nightstand told him it was three in the morning, which meant he should go back to sleep. Which seemed to be difficult, because his body seemed to want to get up, which it _shouldn't_ since it was in the middle of the night. A side effect of being a graduate of Hope’s Peak, with its crazy scheduling and general lack of awareness of their student's activities. Makoto considered leaving the bed, but he was in between his two boyfriends. If he tried to leave by moving around Taka, he’d wake up the ex-hall monitor and earn a lecture about the importance of sleep. And if he went the other way, he’d wake up Mondo, who’d try to leave with him, which would wake Taka up and earn them both the sleep talk. So instead, Makoto settled back into bed, trying to fall back aside.

By his side, Taka snored lightly. He always seemed peaceful in his sleep, when the tension could bleed from his shoulders and he could just be. After their graduation from Hope’s Peak, Taka had been accepted to Japan’s best law school and was balancing his school-work and on-campus job with a grace only he could. But the stress weighed him down, even if Makoto could never get him to admit it out loud. It was nice to see him relaxed before the world weighed down on him.

On Makoto’s other side, Mondo laid, his arms sprawled across the bed. Mondo didn’t look exactly as peaceful as Taka did, with his hair loose around him and his position changing every few minutes. And Mondo’s struggles didn’t leave him in the middle of the night- Makoto and Taka had become experts at waking Mondo up from his night terrors and helping him calm down when he finally woke up. But the nightmares had been becoming less frequent after Mondo had finally agreed to go see the therapist that Taka and Makoto had been seeing. It was nice to see him happier. It always would be.

As if he could sense him thinking of him, Mondo lifted his head off the pillow and looked at Makoto. Voice slurred with sleep, he whispered, “...hey, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna a dog. Think we can get a dog?”

“Maybe. You’ll have to take that one up with Taka. He knows the details of our lease.”

“M’kay. Love ya. Night.” Then, the biker closed his eyes and seemed to instantly go back to sleep. Makoto stifled a laugh. He loved them, he loved them both more than he thought he could ever love anyone. And with that thought, Makoto closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yes the other OT3 but this time it’s the ~rarepair one~


	13. thirteen- naegiri

Makoto stared himself in the mirror, adjusting his blazer as he glanced at himself. The jacket fit well, and he really liked the shade of green it was, subtle enough to not draw much attention to himself, but it still made his outfit look a bit more interesting. He ran his hand through his hair and glared at his ahoge in the mirror. He could never get it to strick down… maybe one day he would win against it.

Glancing down at the counter, Makoto called out, “Hey Kyoko! Have you seen the pin Hina got me?”

“You left it out here on your desk, dear.”

“Oh, thanks!”

Makoto exited the bathroom, pulling down his tie as he went. Being a Hope’s Peak student had its perks- fame, scholarships, and a bright future came with the name. However, being a Hope’s Peak student also sucked. Burnout ran through the students like a plague, and the press hounded them over everything. The press was to blame today- a major tv station was doing interviews of the soon-to-be graduating 78th class, and there was a gala afterward for charity. 

Makoto left his bathroom and entered the main room of his dorm. Kyoko had finished getting ready an hour before, punctual as always, but Makoto had overslept. Damn his luck. Speaking of his girlfriend, she sat at his desk chair, flipping through a novel as she waited. Kyoko looked stunning. Well, Makoto always thought she looked stunning, but today, with her hair tied up and her violet dress completing her hair and eyes perfectly, she looked like a dream.

The detective glanced up at him. “You look nice, the green suits you well.”

“Thanks! Um, the pin?”

Kyoko reached across his desk to hand him the pin. Hina had recently returned from an internal swimming meet in Paris, and she had bought everyone gifts during her time in the city. She had gifted Makoto a four-leafed clover, which she had told him was a symbol of luck. Makoto took the pin from Kyoko, glancing briefly at his girlfriend’s gloves. They were Hina’s gift to her, purple silk with lace details. After he put on the pin, he held his hand out. “Ready for this?”

“As ready as one could ever be.” Kyoko stood, taking his hand in hers.

“Who do you think is doing to get us in trouble this time?”

“Every single one of us will cause some form of trouble night, but Leon hasn’t done anything awful in weeks. It’s his night.”

Makoto laughed, leading her to the door. “Let’s see how chaotic this can get.”

“With our class? It will be. And with you by my side? The chaos will be much more enjoyable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone !!! this was written and meant to released yesterday but i go home from work and passed out because i am boo boo the fool. happy Valentine’s Day i love you !


	14. fourteen- sakuraoi

“Sakura, come on! I found the perfect spot!”

The martial artist looked up from where she had been resting against a tree. Aoi was standing up at the top of the hill, their picnic basket swinging in her hands. Sakura moved to join her, careful not to step on the blooming flowers. The sun shone down on the two of them, bright and warm and comforting. A soft wind blew through her hair, and when she finally got to Aoi’s side, she noticed that the swimmer’s ponytail was swaying in the wind too. Aoi grinned up at her, pointing with her free hand. “Look! What do you think?”

Sakura followed her girlfriend’s hand to the spot where she was pointing in. On the bottom of the hill, there was a meadow of purple and yellow flowers, but in the center of the blossoms, there was a shady tree. “It looks like a perfect spot, love.”

“Good, good! Now come on!” Hina took her hand, swinging it and they walked to the tree. Aoi had spring her step, and if Sakura was anyone else, she would have had a hard time keeping up with her. But she could keep up, and she loved Aoi’s energy. It was the perfect match to Sakura’s calmer, more stoic nature, and being with the swimmer made her feel... Complete, she supposed was a good term.

Soon, they were next to the tree. Hina was practicing bouncing on her heels as she set down the picnic basket. The swimmer dug in it for their blanket- a soft, silken thing that Byakuya had gifted them. Sakura moved to help, but Aoi waved her away, “Nope! I got this!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! I got this, blossom. Sit back and relax!”

Sakura smiled at her lover, before moving back to allow Aoi to spread the blanket. As soon as she did, Sakura sat down on the pink fabric. Aoi sat down beside her, pulling over their picnic basket. She pulled out their pitcher, and the box of donuts they made yesterday. “Do you think they turned out well?”

“I think you’ll enjoy them either way, Hina.”

“That’s true.” The swimmer opened the box, pulling out the sweets. They were dipped in a probably-too-thick- red icing, but the donuts themselves looked pretty good. Sakura leaned over to grab one of the donuts. Hina grabbed one as well. “Try them on the count of three?”

“Very well. One?”

“Two.”

“Three!” 

Sakura bit into her donut at the same time as Aoi did. The donuts were very good, a little too sweet, and Sakura could tell the texture wasn’t the way it was meant to be, but they were pretty good. Aoi seemed pleased as well. “Damn! A good first try, do you agree?”

“I do. We’ll try again, and then we’ll be donut masters.”

“Heck yeah, we will. Want another donut?”

“No thanks, I’ll make myself some tea. Did we bring hibiscus?”

“Yeah, I grabbed it!” Hina pulled out a mug from the basket and a little bag of tea. Sakura thanked her, pouring herself some of the hot water from the pitcher. Hina took another donut, before leaning into Sakura. As her tea settled, Sakura looked up at the sun and smiled. Things were perfect, and well, that perfection to do with the wonderful girl by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look it's my favorite ship i adore these two i sobbed during sakura's trial


	15. fifteen- kirizono

Sayaka pushed open the door, calling out, “Kyoko? Are you in here?”

“Yes, dear. You can come in.”

The idol grinned, practically skipping into her girlfriend’s room. The detective was sitting on her bed, reading a mystery novel that she had picked up on their last trip shopping. Kyoko looked up, softly smiling at her girlfriend. “What do you need, dear?”

“I want to braid your hair!”

Kyoko blinked. “Run that by me again?”

“Well, I was eating lunch in the cafeteria and I saw one of the underclassmen- the inventor with the potty mouth, what’s her name-”

“Miu Iruma?”

“Yeah! Her! Well, she had her hair braided and I overheard someone saying that her partner did it for her, and that got me thinking about how pretty you would look with braided hair so! Here we are!”

Kyoko tilted her head. “Why would you think I would look nice with braids?”

“I’m not sure exactly… maybe it’s just that I think you look pretty in everything... But also braids just have a vibe that fits you! Or maybe you’d look better with a singular braid, it might frame your face better…”

“You’re rambling, dear.”

“Oh yeah… sorry!”

“It’s alright.” Kyoko was silent for a beat, before responding. “You can braid my hair.”

“Really? Awesome!” Sayaka could barely contain her excitement as she sat down next to her girlfriend. “Do you have a brush around her?”

“On the nightstand, dear.” 

Sayaka grabbed the brush and started running through her girlfriend’s hair. “Ooh, your hair is so soft! What do you use?”

“I’m not sure exactly, I just use whatever I find at the store. I’ve never had a reason to look into specialized products.”

“Understandable, haha. But whatever you're using is working, so no need to change it up!” When Sayaka could run her fingers through Kyoko’s hair without any trouble, she put the brush down.

“Do you need hair ties? I have some in my dresser if you need one.”

“Nope, I came prepared!” Sayaka pulled the tie of her wrist, a deep lilac she thought would look nice with her girlfriend’s hair. Then, she started to braid. The movement reminded her of being a young idol when her group was just starting out and they braided each other's hair before performances… 

Lost in her own thoughts, Sayaka didn’t notice at first when Kyoko tensed slightly. But her intuition told her something was wrong, so she asked, “Is something up?”

Kyoko laughed, her voice slightly bitter. “How did you know?”

“I’m psychic,” Sayaka replied without missing a beat. Then, after a pause, she continued, “Serious now, what’s up?”

The detective sighed. “I guess… well, my family wasn’t very physical… Makoto claims I’m touch-starved but I think he’s just being dramatic.”

“Maybe he’s right, love… wait are you uncomfortable right now?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m actually pretty content…”

“Well good! Because you aren’t getting rid of me anytime soon, and I am very touchy! As all as you’re comfortable that is. But hey! I’m done with your braid! Let’s go look!”

Sayaka grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, leading her to the bathroom mirror, “You look pretty, ah, I was right!”

Kyoko looked at her reflection in the mirror. “I’ll admit, I actually like this hairstyle. It’s simple and keeps my hair out of my face, yet it’s different than what I usually wear..”

Sayaka grinned, pressing a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “I knew you would.”


	16. sixteen-tenkaede

Tenko had a thread loose in her skirt. She knew this because, in the past five minutes alone, she had pulled at the string at least fifteen times. It wasn’t her fault! She was nervous and she didn’t have an outlet at the moment (she figured the other concert-goers wouldn’t have appreciated Tenko bursting into aikido). Even after she had stepped outside to get fresh air, the pit in her stomach hadn’t gone away…

Which was ridiculous! She knew that! But what if Kaede didn’t like it, what if she hated the flowers! Tenjo was still a bit new to dating- sure, she had crushed on tons of girls before, but Kaede was her first girlfriend. What if she ruined-

“Tenko!” The aikido master’s head shot up to see her girlfriend walking towards her. Kaede looked gorgeous in her concert attire, with her hair tied up into a sleek bun, and with the treble clef necklace Tenko had gifted her hanging around her neck. “Hey!”

“Hi! Oh, you look so pretty Kaede, and your performance was incredible! I cried a lot! I’m so happy for you! Oh, wait, here!”

Tenko thrust the flowers towards her girlfriend. They were a pretty banquet that Tenko had Angie help her pick out, pinks and lilacs that matched her girlfriend’s color scheme perfectly. Their stems were a little squished, due to Tenko holding them too tightly. Kaede’s face lit up as she took the flowers. “Oh, they’re so pretty, Tenko! Thank you so much! I’ll have to have Kirumi teach me how to press them or maybe I can ask Rantaro? Someone has to know! I wanna keep these forever.”

“So you like them?”

“Of course I do! Heck, you could have picked me a dandelion off the side of the road, and I would have loved it because it was from you. Why? Were you worried I wouldn’t?”

“A bit…”

Kaede leaned over, and pressed a kiss to Tenko’s forehead. “I’m serious. You could have gotten me anything and I would have loved it. You didn’t need to get me anything, and I would- Tenko, are you crying?”

“No. You’re just an incredible girlfriend, Kaede.”

“You’re even more incredible. Now, want to go see if we can find a ramen shop around her? I’m starving!”

Tenko reached over to take Kaede’s hand. “Anything for you! Let’s go!”


	17. seventeen- saiibo

The city lights were bright, almost bright enough to replace the stars. But a little too bright, even as Shuichi tried to use one of his old caps to try and cover his eyes. However, ever with the lighting, Shuichi was glad to be outside. He had been working on a case for hours, and honestly would have fallen asleep at his desk if Kiibo hadn’t gotten him to go outside. The fresh air was welcoming, and as he took in a breath, he could feel some of his anxieties failing. 

“Feeling any better?” Kiibo asked, glancing over at him. The robot was wearing a hoodie, the light blue of the fabric matching nicely with his eyes. Shuichi thought it looked nice on him, and well, it was also a pretty decent disguise. With the added factor of the nighttime, they hadn’t been stopped once by random science lovers. 

“Yes, I am. Thanks for making me come outside.”

“Glad you’re feeling better!” Kiibo was quiet for a moment, before continuing, “Um, Shuichi?”

“Yes?”

“Um…. can I hold your hand?”

Shuichi blinked. “Say that again?”

Kiibo flushed, looking down at the ground. “Can I hold your hand?”

“Oh. Oh! Oh, yes, you can hold my hand. I would definitely like that.” 

Shuichi laughed, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. Kiibo smiled quickly before reaching over and taking the detective’s hand. It was warmer than Shuichi thought it would be, and Kiibo’s hand fit perfectly into his. Shuichi smiled back at his partner, swimming their arms gently as they continued to work. “So, we have lunch with our class on Tuesday, right?”

“Oh, yes we do! I’m excited to see how the class reacts to Miu and Kaede’s engagement.”

“And Kaito and Rantaro getting together.”

“Oh, yes, I believe Himiko now owes Ryoma one hundred yen from their bet on that one… Speaking of lunch, have you eaten much today?”

“...I plead the fifth?”

“Shuichi! You must eat! Come on, I know a cafe around here that we can stop and grab you something.”

“Okay, okay.” Shuichi let Kiibo pull him along, keeping pace with the robot easily. “Lead the way. What would I do without you?”

“Starve, most likely.”

Shuchi laughed, squeezing Kiibo’s hand a little tighter as they walked. “And that’s why I love you.”

Kiibo laughed slightly, squeezing his hand back, “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you saw the first version of this where i spelled kiibo as keebo No You Did Not,,, also this chapter hints to two of the other ships I'll be writing for here!


	18. eighteen- naemondo

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah! Babe, would I ever do anything to hurt you?”

“You punched me in our first year.”

Makoto couldn’t exactly say that his boyfriend was pouting, but it was close enough. Mondo leaned against his motorcycle, arms crossed loosely. “Got me there… but that was before I knew you! And long before, ya know…”

“Yeah, I know. I’m just a little nervous. I’ve never ridden before.”

“Then good thing you’re first time’s with an expert! Er,,, glad certain classmates didn’t hear that one.”

“Yeah, we’d never hear the end of that…” Makoto bit his lip, glancing over at Mondo’s motorcycle. And before he could think it through, he said, “Alright let’s go.”

“Really? Fuck yeah, let’s go!” Mondo smiled down at Makoto, and well. The biker’s enthusiasm about this was infectious. Mondo slid into his bike, pilling out a key from his jacket and turning the bike on. “Jump on!”

“What?” Makoto yelled, trying to shout over the engine.

“Jump on behind me!” Mondo shouted back, and Makoto gluped. Well, he was really doing this. Taking a breath, he sat down behind Mondo, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be…”

Before Makoto could ever finish his sentence, Mondo hit the gas, and the two of them were off. Makoto barely contained his yelp, and on instinct, he tightened his grip on his boyfriend. Fear coursed through his body, but after a few minutes it faded, leaving only a sense of adrenaline behind it. Makoto relaxed his grip on Mondo, and tried to look at their surroundings- though Mondo was going so fast that the world seemed to blur around them. Makoto laughed, a little giddy and still a bit nervous. 

Mondo heard it, somehow over the engine. “Havin’ fun!”

“Yeah! Actually, I am!”

“Told ya!”

Makoto rolled his eyes even though a smile was forming on his face. The ride only was a few minutes, and soon enough, Mondo slowed down enough for Makoto to recognize his neighborhood. Even when they stopped, Makoto could still feel the adrenaline pounding through his heart. “I told ya you’d like it!”

“Yeah, yeah, you were right.”

Makoto slipped off the bike, stretching his arms a little bit. “Uh, hey, Makoto?”

The lucky student turned around, to see his boyfriend scratching his head. “What’s up?”

The biker flushed, silent for a few seconds, before asking, “Can I- um, can I pick ya up tomorrow?”

Makoto grinned back at him, trying to ignore the way his heart was beating fast. (He didn’t think he’d ever voice it, but Makoto thought Mondo was really cute when he got nervous over little things like asking Makoto to ride with him.) “Of course! See you tomorrow morning?”

“Oh, yeah! See ya tomorrow morning babe!” Before he could leave, Makoto took advantage of Mondo sitting on his bike (which made him closer to Makoto’s height.) to press a kiss to the biker’s forehead. “See you then!”

The biker flushed an ever brighter red, beforing hitting his gas and speeding off. Makoto laughed, heading into his house, feeling well… extremely lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,them their free time events are one of my favorites in the entire series,,,


End file.
